Simply Put: HectorEliwood
by GamberDragon
Summary: FE7. Various drabbles and oneshots following the alphabet focusing on the pairing Hector/Eliwood.    Warning: This is very obviously slash, aka, male on male relations.
1. Apology

**Simply Put: HectorEliwood**

A is for Apology

His breaths come out in gentle puffs from a slightly open mouth. His azure eyes are closed at the moment – his _is_ sleeping, after all. At the moment, Hector notes that Eliwood is looking the most peaceful he has in weeks…no months. His fiery red hair is framing his face, falling in front of his eyebrows; and the Ostian can't help but liken his countenance to that of an angel.

The lord flinches at his own thoughts and hurriedly shoves them away.

Eliwood is counting on him for his support, not his…impure desires. Feeling filthy, Hector drags his hand from Eliwood's, ignoring the leap in his heart when his best friend murmurs in distress, hand flexing instinctively – as if in search for the warmth it had lost.

"I'm sorry, Eliwood." Hector whispers to his sleeping friend, standing and leaving the tent quickly, as if driven away by an invisible force.

Blue eyes open, troubled. Unheard, Eliwood questions softly, "Why…?" He pulls his hand to his chest, cradling it, skin tingling. The small smile that quirks his lips lasts for only a moment before it fades, as if banished. The frown that follows is knowing, understanding in the way only _he_ can. He knows why.

"I'm sorry, Hector."

He pulls his hand further to him, until it's nestled under his cheek, and he dozes off once again brain filled with thoughts disallowed.


	2. Best Friend

**B is for Best Friend**

In the 2nd Grade. That's where he meets him. He's the new kid, Eliwood Pherae, and that kind, gentle smile makes Hector know he wants the other to be his best friend.

Finally finding a valid excuse to walk away from Eric's incessant babbling – not that validity has ever stopped him before – he approaches the red head.

Hector knows it will be a lasting friendship when he cracks a joke and Eliwood laughs – warmly, with a tinkling chime to it.

* * *

><p>In 4th Grade, Hector develops what his brother and Leila teasingly call, 'puppy love'. By now, everyone knows that when you find one, the other is not far behind.<p>

* * *

><p>In 6th Grade, everyone is going through that awkward, smelly sate. Well, everyone except Eliwood and the resident loud-mouth, Serra. But whereas Serra smells like raspberry shampoo and rose perfume, Eliwood smells…clean. Simply clean; like soap and downy.<p>

Hector realizes then that he may like boys more than girls when he finds himself sniffing his best friend….Puppy love indeed.

* * *

><p>In 7th Grade, Hector finds out that he does indeed, not like women. But he doesn't feel awkward as he pulls his hand away from Lyn's breast – she's smiling knowingly and Hector knows he's made a new friend in the 8th grader.<p>

* * *

><p>In 8th Grade, Hector's worried. His attempt at women failed, and now…Matthew's laughing at him as he fumbles with the other's shirt. Matt shakes his head and leans over to whisper. "Hey, you'll get better! Still…I don't think I'm your type." Then the brunette winks and slinks out of the closet they had found themselves in.<p>

* * *

><p>In 9th Grade, first quarter, Hector knows it's not puppy love. He knows it from the warmth in his stomach when he sees Eliwood. Knows it from the jealousy he feels when he sees Eliwood being kind to Eric Laus, who has no other friends.<p>

In 9th Grade, second quarter, Hector knows it's not women, or men. It's Eliwood. He ignore's Matt's teasing remarks – "What, are you Eli-sexual?" – in favor of staring hungrily at his best friend as he gathers his lunch.

* * *

><p>In 11th Grade, second quarter, Hector struggles for a way to ask Eliwood out to their Junior-year prom.<p>

Eliwood's been oblivious for two years now and Lyn is yelling at him to take action at this point. He will! Just…as soon as he figure out how.

In 11th Grade, third quarter, Eliwood thinks Hector is in love with Lyn. Hector's been spending more time with her than he does his best friend – so what else could it be? But Eliwood smiles anyway, telling himself he's alright with it – that's just the kind of person he is.

In 11th Grade, fourth quarter, Hector takes too long to ask Eliwood out. A week before prom, Eric Laus gets to sign him and Eliwood up.

* * *

><p>In the summer before their senior year, Hector hates Eric Laus; though he takes it out on Eliwood. Lyndis, heading off to college, tries to kick some sense into him – but it's too late. Where you find one, the other is sure to be on the other side of town.<p>

* * *

><p>In 12th Grade, first quarter, Eliwood spends most of his time with Eric, and Hector makes no plans to go to prom again.<p>

Though Eric spits bile about his former best friend, Eliwood never joins in. He's too kind for that.

In 12th Grade, second quarter, they secretly stare at each other. But they never approach.

In 12th Grade, third quarter, Eliwood's father dies in a shooting near the airport. Hector knows his friend's situation, and he so desperately want to comfort him – but foolishness holds him in place.

In 12th Grade, seven days till the end of school for the seniors, Eliwood talks to no one. Hector wants to kill Eric for even _thinking_ of being a snide bastard to his…former best friend. Oh…right….

* * *

><p>It's a little after graduation and Hector skips out on his own party. There's more important things – and after a little searching, he finds Eliwood, also skipping his own party. Nothing is said as Hector sits on the ground next to his former best friend. Nothing is said as Eliwood throws himself into Hector's arms, crying quietly into the man's broad shoulder. Nothing is said as Hector kisses away his former best friend's tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Before they go to college, to go separate ways, Hector whispers into Eliwood's ear. He tells him the buildup of those past three years and Eliwood bites his lip. Hector wants to scream when Eliwood returns it all – for three years as well, maybe even more. He's never felt like a bigger idiot.<p>

* * *

><p>Six years later, Eliwood waits for Hector at the airport. He sits with a blue-haired child who is waiting for his sister, making idle conversation. But he jumps up, being rude for once in his life, when he sees his best friend. They stare only for a moment before Hector is running across the terminal – upping Eliwood into his arms in a massive hug. Eliwood clings to him, giggling lightly when rough-blue stubble rubs against his cheek.<p>

"Missed you…" the red-head mumbles and Hector shivers.

"Eliwood…" Hector knows its nine years past puppy love, but at the moment, he could practically howl.


End file.
